Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital microsurgical visualization device. More specifically, the invention comprises a digital loupe device which optionally replaces the conventional surgical loupe and microscope.
Description of Prior Art
Microsurgery has been increasingly being practiced in hospitals. Medical surgeons are often required to manipulate very small hard and soft tissue which is usually difficult to be observed by un-aided eyes. Some of those tiny surgical objects, such as vascular structure, nerve and other tissue, may have the diameter of less than 1 mm. Precise magnifying equipment, thus, is crucial for a microsurgery.
Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, two most commonly used surgical visual tools, namely binoculars surgical loupes and binocular surgical microscope are showed. The features of surgical loupe and microscope are compared and shown in the below table.
LoupesMicroscopesmagnification2.5, 3.0, 3.5, 4.0,6×-25×4.5×AdjustableNoYesmagnificationfocal lengthFixedAdjustablewearableYesNocomfortableYesNofield of viewLargeSmallportabilityYesNoCostLowHigh
However, the above two optical instruments have weaknesses.
Firstly, they require the operating surgeons keeping at some fixed working distance and posture throughout the whole operation. Hence, it leads to musculoskeletal problems and pain, especially, over the back spines of surgeons.
Secondly, prolonged focusing through optical lens in the loupe or microscope during surgery will cause eye strains.
Thirdly, in high magnification mode, the magnified view shifts unsteadily with unintentional movement of the observer's head. Such motion increases focusing difficulty and further affect/damage/endanger visibility. These complications of using the surgical loupes and microscopes are not only harmful to the health of the surgeons, but directly affect the performance of the operation and quality of the treatment.
The present invention provides a sophisticated surgical digital visualization device that solves the above-mentioned complications.